


前奏与赋格（prelude and fugue）

by Latte429



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Caretaking, Dogs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Head Injury, M/M, Memory Loss, Unconsciousness
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23005255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latte429/pseuds/Latte429
Summary: 故事以汉尼拔毫无准备地夜访威尔开始，随后是两人晚餐，半麻醉剂充当配菜，最后以一个吻（以及干洗衣物上折起来的一封信）结尾。原作者说：故事设定在"Fromage"这一集之后，看看完工时间就知道我写这篇用了多久……文中的蒜味浓汤和乳酪泡芙的食谱是我从网上扒来的——如果你碰巧是个法菜大厨，请别笑得太大声。另外，咪达唑仑不是闹着玩儿的，只供专业医护人员（即使他们碰巧是连环杀手）使用。
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	前奏与赋格（prelude and fugue）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [prelude and fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/839961) by [stelladown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladown/pseuds/stelladown). 



> I got the author's permission and translated this in 2013. The translation was first posted on another Chinese fanfic forum.
> 
> 有授权，首发SY。搬文存个档。

日落之后，夜色笼罩威尔屋外的田野，四下一片静默。就他所知，这条路上还没有其他住户。路的尽头在树林子里两英里左右，有个带闩的大门。这一带的寂静有着与别处不同的品质，就好像自来水，空气中那奇异的震颤从最初就引起了威尔的注意，从他看见这地方的第一眼开始。  
  
两年前，他在房产拍卖会上买下这栋房子，价格竟然比他那可怜的预算还要低。他对前任屋主一无所知，只看出他们离开得相当匆忙：抛弃了大部分家具，包括一台小型三角钢琴和起居室里的立体橡木书架——但也不会有人想把它们搬来运去。遗弃感如同暗流溢满整个房子，汹涌在每一面墙壁，讲述着别人的故事：污迹残留在地毯上；孩子们的身高被铅笔勾画在墙面里。威尔不需要空白的画板描绘自己的记忆，行走在陌生人的思维中间已成为他谋生的方式——跟早就离开的陌生人共享一个家几乎让他感觉舒适。  
  
这天晚上，没有需要批改的论文，也没有急需准备的教案，更没有等待分析的凶犯。威尔大部分时间消磨在门廊上，放空大脑，直到他不能再坚持下去为止。  
  
湿漉漉的鼻尖碰上他的膝盖，随后是呜呜的哀鸣。威尔漫不经心地伸手安抚。  
  
“过来，你。”他懒洋洋地咕哝，疲惫的时候，他总会不经意地带上密西西比口音。  
  
不低头看看的话，很难说出这是哪条狗，但从头部的触感和磨人地引起他注意的方式来看，他猜是夏延，那条博德牧羊犬。一旦威尔长时间不动弹，她就会非常不安，必须过来瞅瞅他是不是像她的前任主人那样死于中风了—— 一种他能够理解的心理创伤。  
  
嘎吱。院子里树枝的脆响。威尔掌下，夏延的耳朵立起来，接着贴向脑后。  
  
“没事儿，姑娘。”  
  
他扭头查看门廊，凯鲁亚克和温斯顿正在小憩，对刚才的一切毫不在意。二比一，威尔想着。等他再次靠进椅子里的时候，夏延已经跑了。  
  
后院里，传来更多树枝折断的声响。  
  
“夏延。”他大喊。  
  
没有回应。  
  
威尔站起来，心脏在胸腔里砰砰地扑腾。“别动。”他告诉门廊上静卧的狗们。  
  
屋子里唯一的光亮来自厨房的吊灯。威尔轻声关上背后的纱门。四散卧在壁炉边的狗们没有被他惊动，他越过它们走向壁炉架，无视烟囱上那个通风漏气的洞，装作它根本不存在。他举起手里的.38，瞄向堆叠的砖块。门外，隐隐约约，传来夏延的低吼。  
  
后门没有上锁，但纱门关着。瞟向窗外，黑暗已然吞噬一切，厨房的灯光只能给他三英尺范围内的视野。后背靠在墙上，威尔摸索着开灯，踹开房门，胳膊伸出门外做出韦弗式射姿。紧贴门廊的墙壁，举枪扫视后院——没。没食肉动物。甚至没有夏延的踪迹。闪现眼前，突如其来，是阿拉娜看见烟囱时怜悯皱眉的脸。威尔放低.38。一只飞蛾在眼前扑棱飞过。  
  
视野外沿，威尔看到夏延蜷缩在杜鹃花丛之后，舔着自己。他吹吹口哨，夏延跑过来。威尔把枪小心地收进后兜，跪地检查她是否受伤，抬起她的脚爪，摸过肉垫——“好姑娘，好姑娘，好样的”——随之而来的轻松感让他觉得不好意思。她尾巴根儿处的毛发被扯掉了二十五美分大小的一块儿，露出光滑苍白的皮肤。威尔轻柔地抚摸，查看是否流血。夏延摇摇尾巴挣脱，仍旧相当兴奋。于是他收回干燥的手指。  
  
回身，威尔推开纱门，门扇撞上框架发出砰的巨响。院子里再度归于静默，但这安静却跟之前截然不同。褪去肾上腺素，他觉得自己浑身瘫软，精疲力竭。他的脑袋嗡嗡作响，嘴巴里满是黄铜的味道。  
  
他把狗赶进屋里，锁好门，留下门廊上的灯。检查过保险，将.38放回壁炉架上，在厨房的碗里倒上普瑞纳一号（狗粮）。他晃荡着穿过每个房间，清点狗的数目——六、七。露西盘在床尾的脏毛巾上——八。他站在走廊上，耳边是自己呼吸的声响。手指不安地缩进手掌。  
  
距他能够入睡大概还有六到七个小时。每一个微小的响动都会被他的神经放大无数倍——脚爪嗒嗒地踩踏硬木地板，走廊里每一次咯吱的声响——都是潜在的威胁。  
  
或许杰克会打电话。某处发现尸体。另一个等他潜入的大脑，另一段供他行走的人生。意识到自己正在期待某个人的死亡让威尔觉得恶心。这想法像一条肉虫蠕动在他的肠胃里，让他不得不坐下缓口气儿。  
  
找到合适的理由之前，威尔已经掏出手机开始拨号。  
  
_铃。铃。铃。铃。_  
  
“你好，威尔。”  
  
汉尼拔听起来有点儿喘，但或许这只是威尔将自己投影在了对方身上。  
  
威尔用力将耳朵贴上手机。  
  


***

  
  
“院子里有东西。这次我知道它不是幻想。夏延也听到了。”  
  
“夏延是你的狗？”  
  
“对，夏延是一条狗。”威尔的声音里带上一丝挫败。  
  
“明白。夏延都干了什么？”  
  
“她跟着……那个，不管是什么，跑到后院。”  
  
“你看见那东西了？”  
  
短暂的停顿。“我一开灯它就溜了。夏延肯定狠狠教训过它。我在灌木丛里找到夏延，她——她背上的毛被扯掉了一块儿。”  
  
“她受伤了？”  
  
缓缓地，尽量不发出一点声音地，汉尼拔从芭芭拉卡瓦诺夫太太的腹腔隔膜里抽出十号手术刀。手机被他夹在左肩和脸颊之间。小心翼翼地，他松开两只8’’动脉钳，鲜血倾泻而下。如果不是被电话打扰，这会儿鲜血应该流进左肾取走后的空当里。所有工具都在一只小托盘里一字排开，两旁叠着矢车菊蓝色的吸水纱布，一溜排向灭菌器。  
  
“不，我，我，我没找到伤口，只是，她尾巴上的毛被撕掉了一块。”  
  
汉尼拔想象着此刻威尔脸上的表情——苦着脸，放低眼镜，双眉紧蹙，难堪地皱缩双唇。汉尼拔的嘴角无声上翘。  
  
“听起来你挺需要陪伴，威尔。”  
  
“是的。陪伴会是——是的。”  
  
“巧的是，我刚结束出诊，离你家大概二十分钟车程。在我到达之前，建议先让狗们陪你呆在屋子里。”  
  
他在行为科学部的朋友们没法儿从这具尸体上找到任何线索，一切都莫名其妙。在这十一月凉爽又安静的夜晚，他不过找点儿乐子罢了。还没有供威尔体察的深层意义，时机未到。  
  
汉尼拔的弃尸方式并非一成不变，或者优雅地处理一切，或者只在残忍地高效上极尽讲究。今晚，显然是后一种。  
  


* * *

  
  
宝马的头灯进入视野之前，微弱的发动机声就已经宣告了汉尼拔的到来。  
  
威尔坐在台阶上，一手掂着加冰威士忌，另一只手埋在夏延脖颈的毛发里，有一下没一下地轻抚。车门关上时，他抬头，眼睛里满是血丝。  
  
灯光无法触及之处，汉尼拔只是一条不断靠近的黑色剪影，单手提着一只泛着微光的牛皮手提箱。  
  
“谢谢你能来。”威尔低喃，有点儿不好意思。  
  
“乐意之至。”汉尼拔在台阶前停下脚步。威尔的视线向上拉起，沿着对方深蓝色羊毛外套的排扣向上，掠过酒红色的领带，停在汉尼拔的脸上。两秒钟的目光接触以示礼貌，然后视线回到门廊。汉尼拔太过完美，如同巴洛克式画作中走出的人物。有时，直视他会让人觉得刺痛。威尔不是那种会为自己的身世感到羞耻的人——大学时代，他并没有特别在意这个，但只在极少数时候，比洛克西口音才会脱口而出——不过，仍旧有那么些时候，他还是能感觉到鞋子上的破洞、松垮的二手衣物，以及肘弯处洗不去的油污。尽管汉尼拔从没明说什么，威尔能察觉他也看到了这些。  
  
听见汉尼拔的声音，夏延竖起耳朵，从威尔的膝盖上抬头。  
  
“你好，”汉尼拔对那条狗说，“恐怕今晚不能款待你了。”  
  
他伸出一只手。夏延异常好奇地嗅着他的手指，然后起身绕着他打转，在他的尖头皮鞋上仔细嗅探，仿佛那上面沾染了什么东西。  
  
“嘿，”威尔斥责她，冲她竖起一根手指。带着点儿尴尬，他看着汉尼拔膝盖点地，一只手稳稳放在夏延的脑袋上，直视狗狗的眼睛。  
  
“要是你有耐心，夏延，我保证下次给你带点儿特别的东西。”  
  
汉尼拔声音里的某种东西安抚了夏延。她几乎立刻垂下尾巴，端坐在对方脚下。威尔从没见她对别人这么做。不知为何， _“下次”_ 这两个字一直在他的脑海里回荡。  
  
汉尼拔直起腰，优雅地单手在膝头轻扫三下，拂去灰尘。  
  
“非常敏锐的姑娘。”他评价。  
  
“嗯，夏延是唯一坚持巡视的狗。”威尔咽下一小口酒，身体已经放松下来，“其他的狗……满足于整天睡大觉，几乎都是。”  
  
“大多数狗都有种如何最好地保护主人的直觉。大概是为了你好，他们才保持冷静而不是到处乱晃给你添麻烦。”  
  
威尔考虑了一分钟。  
  
“你刚才……是给我的狗做心理分析？”  
  
“狗跟人没什么不同。”汉尼拔回答，带着笑意。扫一眼腕表。“就当我多事吧，威尔，你上一顿饭什么时候吃的？”  
  
“我，呃。就——”威尔最近在饮食方面越来越没有规律了。睡眠和进食，生存的基本需要——大多数时候他两者皆不能满足。威尔揉揉后颈，苦笑着思索，“五点半左右看着电视吃的，我猜。”  
  
“那可称不上一顿饭。”  
  
“相信我，我知道。”  
  
医生看上去真的为此感到难过。眼角处细碎的纹路因此绷紧。  
  
“威尔，大多数情况下我不会贸然提出使用你的厨房，但我真的很关心你的健康状况。”  
  
“我猜这不可避免，”威尔回应，低下头。他希望这回答不会显得太粗鲁，更希望自己声音里那种傻乎乎的感激别太明显。他的冰箱长期被忽略。阿拉娜，上一个检查过它的人，曾想在里面找罐啤酒，但看清里面的状况后，她任由冰箱门关上，叫到“哦，威尔”，那语气让威尔瞬间充满自我厌恶。汉尼拔在威尔处理案件时帮他喂过一两次狗，但那可没构成他偷窥的理由。“你基本什么都找不到。”  
  
“最简单的菜肴通常也最好。”汉尼拔面不改色地接口。  
  
夏延跟着两人走进屋里，在汉尼拔的手提箱和挂好的外套上嗅来嗅去。今夜的厨房里小风阵阵，可能是从烟囱里钻进来的。鸡皮疙瘩爬满威尔的双臂。或许汉尼拔也注意到了，但他没有表示。他仔细地检查每一个橱柜，查看炉子上和货架上的物品。然后他打开冰箱，让门敞开着，鉴于冰箱里没什么存货，汉尼拔观察的时间比威尔预期要长。  
  
显然陷入沉思，汉尼拔转过身，两手撑在缺了口的厨房岛台上，动也不动地想了整整一分钟。威尔喝完最后一滴威士忌，在桌边坐下。这桃花心木质地的巨物显然急需擦拭——另一件原主留下的旧物。桌子下睡着一只狗，坐下时威尔差点踢到它的脸。就在威尔要就自己的开支开个玩笑时，汉尼拔的动作让他打住话头，对方迅速地开始了流畅的动作：拨转烤箱旋钮到425，把两只平底锅架上炉灶，手上不停，翻出三只鸡蛋、面粉、一条黄油、橄榄油、一些被威尔遗忘在调味品架上的蒜头，以及封口袋里硬得跟砖头一样的切达奶酪。  
  
“那奶酪还能吃吗？”威尔觉得有必要问问。  
  
“我们得让它能吃。”汉尼拔这么回答。  
  
他稍稍有些着迷地看汉尼拔将黄油切块儿，和着水倒进平底锅，然后加入少许盐和胡椒。  
  
“开膛手的案子你跟杰克有头绪了吗？”汉尼拔友善地问道，用量杯量出一些面粉。  
  
“你这是打算闲聊吗？”  
  
“跳过我对天气的看法也无伤大雅吧。”  
  
威尔前倾身体，两肘支在桌面上，手指按摩自己的额头。找人过来陪他，本来是今晚不去想这些的好借口。面对周六晚上十点半跑来帮你做晚餐的心理医生，如果威尔有得选的话，在谈论凶手、讨论他的心理状况，或者是随便聊点儿什么之间，他更愿意选择后者。  
  
“杰克还指望我在开膛手的案子上灵感突发，就跟……我有魔镜似的，扫一眼就知道犯人是谁。他以为自己讲故事呢。”威尔琢磨，开膛手知不知道有人专门研究他的思想和行为，事无巨细早腻烦得想死——他要知道没准儿挺高兴。威尔冷哼：“这要真是个故事，我该呆在城堡里，才不是这儿。”  
  
“那在故事里，”汉尼拔接过话头，把面粉倒进锅里，“你是遗世独居，向国王预警的巫师，还是冲上战场，跟怪兽厮杀的骑士？”  
  
“才不是‘预警’，我做的事叫‘分析’。”  
  
和面的动作使汉尼拔肩部紧实的肌肉愈发显眼，让人措手不及。威尔曾认为减少眼神接触，只从背后看汉尼拔能让自己轻松一点。但现在，他羞窘得两颊发烫，强迫自己移开目光，不去盯着那背影看个不停。被汉尼拔抱在怀里感觉如何——这模糊而幼稚的想法迅速划过脑海，他没有深究。  
  
“杰克还想着要你施展魔法呢。”  
  
“哈，杰克想要的可多了。”  
  
面糊已经和好，被倒进搅拌碗。汉尼拔随意抖抖手腕，利落地磕开鸡蛋，让蛋黄掉进面糊里。  
  
“那你岂不只能当个英勇的骑士了？”  
  
威尔低声笑起来。“也没准儿我是恶龙啊。”  
  
汉尼拔和面的动作一顿。  
  
“是你从龙巢里救出了少女。”  
  
这隐喻让威尔厌烦：“我觉得自己跟恶龙呆在一起的时间比……在其他地方都长。不说这了，你——做的什么？”  
  
“泡芙面糊。”汉尼拔欣然答道，嗓音里带着温软的居家感，“格鲁格耶奶酪泡芙，跟香蒜汤配着吃。”  
  
点点头，就好像他真的听懂了那一串法语报出的菜名。威尔的目光在厨房里游移，在墙壁上的画作间逡巡。去年挂上的那幅鸬鹚稍小一点，大一点儿的那幅是他在跳蚤市场淘来的——展翅飞过沙滩的鹅群，他第一眼就喜欢上了。看出威尔不愿再接着谈话，汉尼拔保持着友善而熟悉的沉默继续做饭。威尔向后躺倒，椅背抵上墙壁。毫无来由地，他想起了父亲——站在故乡老旧的煤气炉前，掂着牛排在盘子里翻来覆去好裹上面粉，漆着蓝色花朵的炉子上，蘑菇汤小火慢炖、咕嘟冒泡，空气里飘着股大米混着奶油的香味儿。父亲轻哼着摩尔哈加德的《卡罗林》，而年幼的威尔洗净双手，在桌边耐心等待。他闭上双眼，想在记忆中多待一会儿，那些鲜活的画面、逼真的声音，一如他投身的每一处犯罪现场。有时候他自己都忘了，原来记忆里还有美好的东西，还会有不鲜血淋漓也不让他发抖的画面。  
  
烤箱发出一阵滴滴的响声。思绪回归当下的同时，威尔被扑面而来的蒜香包围了，温暖而踏实的气味，那样浓郁，好似凝成实质一般在他的头顶盘旋。意料之外的饥饿感猛地击中他的肋下，一瞬间他口水都要流出来了。  
  
“帮忙拿两个碗好吗？”汉尼拔说着，戴好厚实的红色微波手套，那颜色跟他法式衬衣的袖口形成鲜明的对比。威尔尽他所能找到两只不那么碍眼的饭碗，觉得自己应该再勤快点儿，他又翻出了两套餐具。然后，在汉尼拔礼貌的示意下，他回到桌边坐下。  
  
几分钟后，五只烤得焦黄酥亮的格鲁格耶泡芙（烤得发泡的芝士夹心点心）被摆在他的面前，淋着浓稠的金色汤汁，上面飘着晶亮的油花，一支风干的百里香点缀在盘子边上——汉尼拔从调味品架上找到的？  
  
汉尼拔看着威尔咬下第一口，闪烁的双眼追随勺子来到威尔的嘴唇，贪婪地游移在他的唇间，看他合上双唇，咀嚼，喉头微动，吞咽。  
  
“里面放了什么？”威尔惊讶地询问。  
  
“你尝不出自己橱柜里的作料吗？”汉尼拔含笑回道。  
  
“蒜味儿。”  
  
“那是当然。”唇角的笑意在扩大。威尔只是看着，就有种回以笑容的冲动。嘴角弯起，威尔才惊觉这小小互动的私密，惊惶的同时胸腔里涌起一阵尖锐而难以言喻的战栗。感觉有点儿不自在，他埋着头又咬一口，撕开了整块泡芙。溢满蒜香和油香的汤水粘稠滚烫，味道难以置信地好。他从鼻腔里呼出热气，用舌头把浸满汤汁的泡芙顶在上颚，吮吸那香浓的汁液。过了一会儿，汉尼拔开口：“你有个不错的厨房，威尔，但厨具不该比食物还多。你最近都没给自己做过一顿像样的饭吗？”  
  
在享用如此美味的同时讨论自己的食欲衰退，想想都觉得诡异，但威尔必须承认，要不是汉尼拔向他施压，他可能都忘记自己还有饥饿感了。  
  
“进食，”他盯着汤碗开口讲话，语速缓慢，仿佛在等待落后的思绪撵上他的进度，“略显……不敬。”  
  
“对谁？”  
  
这就是代价，威尔想着，为了这顿饭，他得应付更多该死的问题。紧接着一阵罪恶感刺痛了威尔：别人好心好意开车过来给你做饭，全因为你这可怜虫受不了自己呆着。至少学会感激。  
  
“站在厨房里，我的思维却还在停尸间，看着死者的胃容物被剥离分拣……区分身在何处越来越难。”威尔的声音低下去，似乎不知该怎么往下说，“我一点儿都不想记起……那种在吃……胃容物的感觉。”  
  
“混淆自我和死者？”汉尼拔十指相抵放在桌上。他的汤一口没喝。  
  
“不，要更……更加……抽象。就像死亡本身被我拽回家里一样。”  
  
汉尼拔似乎满意于这个答案，抿着嘴陷入沉思。威尔等着对方继续发问，看他没有提问的意思，就趁机几口灌下碗里的汤——还挺烫，随后把碗底泡软的面团刮得干干净净。深深地吸了口气，他伸出舌头舔舔上唇，以防那里粘上东西。他感觉暖意在向下蔓延，从胸口一直扩散到脊柱的底端。  
  
“非常美味。”  
  
“谢谢你，威尔。”  
  
汉尼拔声音里的某种特质引起了威尔的注意，他抬起头，注意到汉尼拔一口未动的汤碗，浓稠的汤已经开始结起油膜。  
  
“你不吃一点吗？”  
  
“原谅我，”汉尼拔低声道歉，“但我喜欢看你享受食物的样子。”  
  
威尔眨眨眼，他读不懂汉尼拔的表情——几乎是在渴求，那不可能是真的。威尔片刻之后才意识到自己在直视汉尼拔的眼睛，目光相接，他没有一丝不适也没有一毫分心——对方的虹膜泛出隐隐的红色，他不敢相信自己竟从来没有注意过。汉尼拔专注地看着他，直到某条在桌子底下打盹儿的狗伸了个懒腰，撞上威尔的脚踝——威尔垂眼看它，魔咒打破了。  
  
“嘿，”威尔招呼那条狗，舌头有点儿不听使唤，但他想要接着说话，“过来，伙计。你藏这儿干嘛？”  
  
思绪在他的脑海里漫无目的地流淌，周围的一切似乎都放慢了速度，有点模糊。威尔几乎已经忘记那碗未动的汤，直到汉尼拔把它端到料理台上放下：“明天加热能当早餐。”  
  
“你留下吗？”威尔无意识地问道，手指在桌面下抚弄着温斯顿的长耳。  
  
短暂的停顿，汉尼拔的嘴角微微上翘，瞟了眼手表。威尔只是茫然地看着他。  
  
“考虑过，”他温和地回应，“我以为你会更快睡着。”  
  
威尔忽然觉得像是绑了一身的重物，昏昏沉沉。他跌进椅子里，扭头去看站在厨房另一角的汉尼拔，视线慢一拍才跟上头部的动作。眩晕，就像不停地绕圈旋转，接着威尔的胃就对此提出抗议。  
  
“我想我——”  
  
威尔猛地起身，推开椅子，下一秒就意识到自己根本没有重心。慌乱中他想去够身后的桌角，但软绵绵的双腿让他觉得自己像张湿透的纸，而且地板在摇晃——伴随着可怕的闷响，他脸朝下结结实实地撞在瓷片上。  
  
“威尔。”汉尼拔喊到。  
  
“还好，”脸颊贴在地板上，他的回答就像一声呻吟。他试图用肘部撑起身体，但还没撑起多少，汉尼拔强壮的手臂就从后面环住他，把他从地上拉起来。威尔的脑袋一跳一跳地疼着，血液循环再次适应直立状态之前他都两眼发黑。  
  
“别动。”汉尼拔的声音几乎贴着他的耳朵。  
  
威尔抬手摸摸嘴，手指变得湿滑。正在流血的认知并没激起担心或其他任何情绪，他感受到的只有麻木的痛觉以及咸咸的液体不断顺着鼻腔淌下来。  
  
汉尼拔小心翼翼地扶着威尔，就像捧着一只易碎的娃娃，让他背贴着厨房的墙壁坐下，双腿随意伸开。鲜血顺着威尔的下巴蜿蜒，在他的颈窝里汇聚，可威尔还是没搞清楚这血到底是哪儿来的，脑袋里各个部分都在叫嚷着疼痛。  
  
“看着我。别闭眼，拜托。”  
  
一天之中第二次，威尔直直看进汉尼拔的眼里，对视持续了惊人的时长，不似往常，他没有眨眼或是躲闪的欲望。这让他觉得赤裸，但并不难过。汉尼拔伸出一根手指，并没有要求，威尔的视线顺从地跟上它，即使它不断升高，朝向天花板上的灯光，让威尔不得不眯起眼睛。  
  
“没有大碍，威尔。”汉尼拔的嗓音坚定平稳，他抽出深红色的手巾塞到威尔手里，“按在鼻梁下面，捏好。”  
  
指间丝绸的触感就像是水，威尔用它盖住鼻梁，汉尼拔的古龙水闻起来让人安心，像一朵云把他包裹其中。他张开嘴深吸一口气。  
  
“我想你以前应该流过鼻血。嘴唇也被牙磕破了。你今晚到底喝了多少？”  
  
威尔的声音穿过手巾和堵塞的鼻腔，闷闷的：“就一瓶，等你的时候。”  
  
“空腹。自找麻烦，威尔。”  
  
他脑中浮过一个念头，以前他在肚子更空的时候喝过更多，从没醉成这样，但他马上想起几天之前他可从没幻视或者幻听或是梦游过。他不明白汉尼拔为什么在微笑。温斯顿一路小跑，过来嗅嗅他的膝盖，关心他的伤势。威尔伸手拍拍他的脑袋，然后就什么都不记得了。  
  


  
***

  
  
“我需要问你知不知道自己在哪儿吗？”  
  
“沃尔夫查普，”威尔说。然后，“我还在流血。”  
  
汉尼拔单膝点地，脑中分析着咪达唑仑对威尔格雷厄姆的效果。一丁点儿镇定剂——就个人口味而言，他觉得静脉注射起效着实太过迅速，还是口服更合他心意，不过今天的情况又有些独特——换个场合，他的“病人们”这时正在走向死亡。跌倒之后，威尔的双瞳平静、集中，对光亮的反应和缩放调节正常，没有表现出超过药效影响的语言或行动障碍。真幸运，汉尼拔精心划拨出来的时间可不能浪费在护理脑震荡上。  
  
“我们得处理一下伤口。”他安抚威尔。  
  
勇敢的威尔努力想自己站起来，集中全力支起膝盖。汉尼拔撑在他的腋下，帮他双脚站好，胳膊坚定地揽在威尔腰后，像个家长。威尔散发着鲜血、大蒜和汗液的味道。  
  
“感觉恶心吗？”汉尼拔问他。  
  
“不。”  
  
威尔的身体笨拙地依靠着汉尼拔，让他领着自己穿过走廊，注意到有三四条担心他的狗狗在周围打转，毯子覆盖下的地板随着他的脚步嘎吱嘎吱。窗外，传来猫头鹰的自言自语。  
  
“想吐，”威尔在浴室门外出声。  
  
“耐心，威尔。收腹，深呼吸。”  
  
带镜子的大药橱上安着三只黄色灯泡，投射出刺目的亮光。孤零零的电动剃须刀和一把塑料梳就是整个洗脸台上所有的私人物品。古旧的爪脚浴缸泛着黄褐色，看起来有些年头。除了实用别无他求，汉尼拔意识到，这里跟其他房间的风格一样。  
  
汉尼拔领着威尔来到合上的马桶前，威尔重重地坐下，胳膊肘撑在膝盖上。流出的血液已经开始干枯，结成块儿黏在威尔的鼻子和下巴上。汉尼拔略带兴味地注意到威尔惯常的、戏剧化的面部表情——那些痉挛和鬼脸——基本消失了。威尔的表情平静而冷淡。  
  
“继续呼吸，威尔，从腹腔以上，”汉尼拔一边指导他，一边打开龙头放热水。  
  
在走廊的某个橱柜里，汉尼拔找到一叠散发着廉价洗涤剂味道的干净毛巾，又从厨房里接了一杯水，他的行动引起了狗们的持续注意。  
  
“别担心，”他告诉他们，“我无意伤害他。”  
  
汉尼拔回到浴室，威尔还在继续深呼吸，双肩以一种稳定、可见的方式上下起伏。  
  
“怎么样，威尔？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
汉尼拔放下杯子，试试水温，把毛巾泡进热水，托起威尔的下巴，就像照顾一个叛逆的孩子。威尔的鼻头和嘴巴周围糊满棕红的血迹，鼻孔和下唇的颜色最深，而且已经开始结痂。嘴周的血渍、天生的苍白、汗湿的发卷，美丽的明暗对比。汉尼拔屏息，这是一幅他乐于珍藏的画面。他细细观察威尔格雷厄姆受伤脸颊上的温柔棱角，确保每一处都在记忆宫殿中妥善保藏。湿毛巾先擦过威尔的额头，打着小圈圈，如同抛光一件艺术品。威尔发出小小的痛呼。  
  
“抱歉，”汉尼拔低喃。  
  
毛巾擦过时威尔闭上双眼，接着是脸颊，擦过的地方露出湿润干净的皮肤。汉尼拔花了更多的时间清理威尔的嘴唇，结满血痂的下唇，只有不到一厘米宽的地方能窥到粉色唇瓣。血液顺着粗粝的胡渣流过下巴，一直淌到脖子底下。他左手捧起威尔的脸，稳住，另一只手则用力擦洗剩余的血迹。  
  
“我头晕，”威尔轻声说，仍然闭着眼睛。  
  
“意料之中，”汉尼拔答道，嗓音轻柔。  
  
“得去医医医院吗？”  
  
“没有大碍。”  
  
汉尼拔拧干沾满血污的毛巾，叠好放在洗脸台上。  
  
“头晕，”威尔重复，声音更轻了。  
  
“威尔，看着我。”  
  
威尔使劲睁开眼，看上去迷茫又困惑。汉尼拔用一种缓慢而温柔的调子问他：“我是个医生，还是你的朋友。我不会让你有事的，相信我吗？”  
  
威尔的嘴里吐出个“是”字，看上去几乎在为此羞耻了。这持续的信任让汉尼拔有种不可思议的感动，他的拇指爱怜地擦过威尔的脸颊。  
  
“现在还恶心吗？”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“好的。我想让你漱漱口。吞下太多血胃里会反酸。”  
  
即便在咪达挫仑的效用下，帮他站起来后，威尔仍旧能自己直立在洗脸池前。他对着镜子摇晃，目光下垂。汉尼拔引着威尔的手拿起那杯水，弯曲他的手指拿起杯子，帮他把水送到唇边，重复几次之后，威尔开始自己漱口，直到吐出的水变得清澈。  
  
这一刻，看着镜子里威尔麻木的脸，汉尼拔察觉到某种特质的缺失。带着探索自身（仍有那么宝贵的几处有待发掘）而有所新知时特有的审慎，汉尼拔恍然，药物夺走了威尔身上最受自己喜爱的部分。他想要一个被镇定剂驯服的威尔——想要打破威尔过分的压抑，获得一段与朋友畅快独处的时光——但这不是他想要的，药物让威尔失去洞察力，失去了那种汉尼拔掌控之外稀少而美丽的东西，那种能让他无比清晰地窥见自己倒影的东西。眼前的威尔只是个舌头打结的蠢货。苦涩的失望之情淹没了汉尼拔。  
  
“过来，”他说道，声音紧绷，拽住威尔的胳膊，“我帮你回床上去。”  
  


  
***

  
  
凌晨12:17，汉尼拔坐在钢琴前，弹奏着巴赫的哥德堡变奏曲的第十变奏，听众是一群睡着的狗。就在此时，威尔格雷厄姆跌跌撞撞走进客厅，愣在原地，困倦地揉着眼角。  
  
“莱克特医生？”  
  
“你醒了，”汉尼拔含糊地回答，继续弹奏。  
  
威尔穿着底衫和内裤，双臂松散地环抱胸前，在那儿站了一会。两条狗从窝里爬起来，小跑过去，兴奋地表示欢迎，威尔敷衍地挠了挠他们的耳根，专心听着音乐。汉尼拔兴致盎然地弹完小赋格曲的最后几个音符。乐声在房间里萦绕不去。  
  
“你在这儿多久了？”威尔问他。  
  
汉尼拔放下袖子，活动手指。“你的记忆有所缺损。直白点，你昏倒了。”  
  
“昏倒——我在喝酒？”  
  
威尔一头掉进汉尼拔编造的故事里，根本没做挣扎。汉尼拔竭力压下笑意。  
  
“也有我的责任，我应该早点制止你，”汉尼拔叹气，“但考虑到你打电话时的状态，我不愿就那么打断你。”  
  
威尔脸上浮现一丝尴尬，他低头盯着踩在地毯上的光脚丫，不安地晃动身体。  
  
“呃，你不必让自己……留下。”他嘀咕道。  
  
“胡说。”汉尼拔从琴凳上起身，口气里满是真挚的关怀，“你似乎还有点脱水，要喝水吗？”  
  
“我很好，谢谢。”  
  
“威尔，我坚持。”  
  
眨眨眼，威尔点头，做了个模糊的手势，像是在说“随你”。一条小白狗紧跟着汉尼拔走进厨房。通常情况下，一剂咪达挫仑能让威尔这样体格的男人一觉睡到早晨，但显然威尔格雷厄姆从来不在常人之列，他暗想。威尔的失眠症一定相当糟糕。把剩下的药剂在杯子里搅匀，汉尼拔觉得自己简直就是在帮威尔的忙——要是他真有这种良心的话。  
  
威尔接过杯子，一口喝完，用手背抹抹嘴，然后手臂停在半空，好像忽然不知道该拿它干什么了。陷入思考，前额打起褶子。  
  
“感觉如何，威尔？”汉尼拔站在威尔一臂之内，防止他再次摔倒。  
  
“我觉得我该害怕，”他边说边抠指甲，“但……脑子里一片空白。这赶脚太太太好了。”  
  
“偶尔放空大脑对我们都有好处。”  
  
威尔想了一会儿。  
  
“你对我做了什么？”他声音里的好奇大过指责。汉尼拔小心地不露出一丝马脚。  
  
“为什么这么问？”  
  
威尔挑起眉毛，吸进一口气，一口气回答他：“因为自从我射杀加勒特雅各布霍布斯之后我就再没感觉这么平静过。我现在……感感觉像……港湾里的船。”  
  
汉尼拔的视线里带着电流，聚焦时有灼烧的热度。此时、此地，汉尼拔终于迎来盼望已久的时刻——威尔镇定但保持自我，半睡半醒，行为如常。不过，清醒后，这段时间会像梦一样轻巧滑过，了无痕迹。换个人，这会儿脉搏都要尖啸了吧，但那不是汉尼拔。  
  
上前一步，深埋于心的魔鬼龇起毒牙，汉尼拔伸手描摹威尔的轮廓，宽大的手掌拂过他的脸颊。威尔的反应慢了一拍，似乎被冻在原地。  
  
“莱克特医生。”威尔轻轻叫他，带着一丝疑问。  
  
汉尼拔的手指划过他的头骨，轻巧地穿过他深色的头发。威尔不禁战栗，下意识地闭上双眼。恐惧与克制，这一对儿栖息于威尔格雷厄姆善良本性中的天使，此时正与更加黑暗、更加喧闹的冲动斗争。缓慢地，尽量不引起反感地，汉尼拔亲吻威尔的嘴唇，引诱他加入这个单纯又缠绵的吻，直到威尔向后退开，视线下移，双唇微张，说——偏偏是这句：“别告诉杰克。”  
  
怒火冲破了汉尼拔的冷静自持。  
  
“杰克跟这毫无——”  
  
“别告诉杰克我……”接着威尔吻了他，带着试探和犹疑，紧绷肩膀和脖颈的肌肉，就像预见了随后的指责。这碰触妙不可言。汉尼拔细细品尝他的味道，回味与威尔唇舌交缠时，对方表现出的生涩。那些狗识相地给他们留出空间，撤回窝里，耷拉着眼皮，看主人被陌生的男人温柔地拥在臂间，男人对主人耳语着什么，而主人用短促、克制的声响给予回应。  
  
“我，不知道，还能不能站得住，”威尔急促地喘息着，汗珠绽放在他的前额和上唇。  
  
“那就倒下，”汉尼拔说着，松开威尔的胳膊，威尔后退一步缓冲，马上发觉自己重心不稳，本能地朝汉尼拔伸出双手，但最终双膝软倒，只抓到汉尼拔的衬衫下摆。  
  
关于另一个男人的记忆，割去嘴唇，鲜血从他脸上新开的洞里喷溅出来，拽着自己的下摆，就像现在。汉尼拔挥开杂念，屈膝跪在威尔的身边。  
  
“对不起，”威尔喘气，“我头晕，我——”他吞了吞口水，打断自己的话，目光绕着客厅转了一大圈，才敢偷偷地飘向汉尼拔的眼睛。  
  
“我吓到你了，威尔？”汉尼拔压低了嗓音。  
  
长久的停顿，威尔的脸颊一直在微微抽搐，搜肠刮肚地寻找合适的表达。  
  
“我不想让你，”深呼吸，“知道。关于我的，这些。我担心，”汉尼拔纤长的手指摩挲着他的下巴，“你的反应。”  
  
两人如今都半坐在地毯上，威尔光裸的双腿交叠在深灰色的短裤之下，掩住他的勃起，为他挽留最后一点儿尊严。  
  
“还在担心？”  
  
在他回答之前，汉尼拔都不许他移开视线，随着一声急喘，他呼气：“害怕。”  
  
这一次汉尼拔吻得贪婪、深入，翻搅着威尔嘴角残留的血渍，威尔犹豫着搂住他的肩膀，似乎害怕冒犯到他。内心的殿堂里，汉尼拔听见细细的琴弦上拨动着肖邦C升调小夜曲，夹杂着威尔开始过度呼吸的醉人声响，还有他尖锐而突兀的肉欲的气息，让汉尼拔急切地想要将他品尝。他轻柔地把威尔的脸抬起，拨向一侧，舌尖沿着颈动脉一路向上，舔舐着威尔耳后那处敏感的地方。威尔不可思议地放开了嗓音。一只狗开始吠叫。汉尼拔无法克制地用牙齿碾磨威尔脖颈处粗糙的皮肤，试探威尔的反应。威尔没有反对，他于是开始啃咬，恰到好处地施力，没有咬破血管，但足以留下印记。逡巡在狂热的边沿，汉尼拔不得不稍稍撤回，以防自己的心思暴露得太早。  
  
就算跪坐在地，威尔也难以挺直上身了。为他的舒适着想，汉尼拔把他向后推倒在地毯上，俯视眼前可人的景象——汗湿的肌肤闪烁着水光，让他想起巴格罗奈《神圣之爱与世俗之爱》里惊恐的少年，看那红润的双唇与天真的发卷。要是你能看看自己这幅样子，汉尼拔暗想。  
  
汉尼拔尽量优雅地推高威尔湿透的底衫，推到肩膀，于是他左右闪躲腰臀的动作再也不能掩饰自己的勃起。威尔的身体告诉对方，它正用这种不自然的方式应对这不同寻常的情况。  
  
“我从没，”威尔含糊地说着，“跟别人，”深呼吸，“做过这个。”之后威尔就再也说不出话来——汉尼拔温热的口腔含住了他的乳头。  
  
  
灯光下，威尔的肚皮苍白、脆弱。汉尼拔很久没有单纯地享受过口交的乐趣了，他觉得自己此刻就像个艺术家。威尔的脑中一片混乱，拇指勾住内裤，想把它拉下去。汉尼拔帮了他一把，那块布他膝盖下面皱成一团。然后一切都清清楚楚，再没有任何遮挡。  
  
凌乱客厅的一角，一身正装的汉尼拔就这样趴伏在威尔格雷厄姆纯洁的躯体之上，他把威尔的阴茎吞进嘴里，湿滑、带着甜腻的前液味道。威尔惊叫出声，就像被困住一样。狗儿们都清醒过来，在四周走来走去。汉尼拔的舌头轻点、慢舔，就像正在创作的大师，他两手紧握威尔的臀部来保持画布的稳定。他从没想过威尔会发出这种声音，那种咽喉深处涌出的呢喃和幼兽般破碎的呻吟。他也没有料到自己的身体反应，没想到庄重的举止会彻底让步于赤裸裸的饥渴。  
  
威尔的指甲抠进地毯，然后——  
  
“天啊停下，”一口气说完，恰好在汉尼拔退后欣赏威尔高潮的间隙里说出来，修长的身体向上拱起，浓稠的精液闪烁着珍珠的光泽洒满他颤抖的前胸。他嘴唇上的伤口裂开了——他一定咬过——一粒深红色的血珠凝聚起来，滚落他的齿间。将这细小的伤口跟眼前汗湿、潮红的脸——仍然因高潮而战栗的脸——尽收眼底，某种冲动在汉尼拔体内炸裂开来，就好像公牛看见了斗牛士手中的红布，他低头吻住威尔，吮吸他的嘴唇，直到那滴血消失不见，精液弄脏了他的定制衬衣。简单粗暴的动作是对自己的折辱，而这才是汉尼拔的方式——把高潮牢牢掌握在可控范围内，神圣的灵光一现才能将其引燃——他小心地动作，以防毁掉那身高级布料，他仔细地解开皮带和裤扣，对着威尔的皮肤，他的画布，最终释放了自己。他没有出声，但脸上的表情和那蛰伏野兽如出一辙，那牙齿那血液那骨骼就是恶魔寄生的躯壳。  
  
脑海中的乐声渐渐消失，脉搏稳定下来。身下，威尔已经睡着，双唇微张，呼吸绵长。  
  
二十分钟后，威尔躺在自己床上，全身裹在被单之下，两条狗卧在他的脚边。  
  
他一觉睡到下午1:33，没被打扰也没有做梦。  
  


  
***

  
衣服已经洗净叠好，上面放着一张字条：  
  
_威尔，  
  
若你还记得11月12日晚上的事——我怀疑你已经忘了——希望你至少记得我们曾共进晚餐。醉酒的你，仍不失为独特而难得的良伴。遗憾的是，因为你不省人事，我们只能提前结束。  
  
深究那晚的事情毫无必要，我向你保证一切无伤大雅。  
  
今后，希望你能找到研究机械和以酒为伴之外的乐趣，我相信你父亲对你抱有更大的期许。  
  
汉尼拔莱克特  
  
P.S.告诉夏延我记得我们的约定。她明白我的意思。  
_  
  
Fin


End file.
